Nothing's more foolish than gambling with a Jedi
by sanguis
Summary: Nicht ernstzunehmende Drabbels mit Jedis, Sith' und was mir sonst noch unter die Feder kommt.
1. Gambling with a Jedi

Die Augen der einzelnen Ratsmitglieder wanderten umher.  
Misstrauische Blicke wurden ausgetauscht.Niemand wagte es zu atmen.  
Noch nie zuvor herrschte ein solcher Zweifel, solche Feindseligkeit innerhalb des Jedi-Ordens.  
Obi-wans Lid zuckte kurz, als er sich der Schwankungen in der Macht bewusst wurde.  
Sein Blick huschte sofort zu dem Hologramm Mace Windus.  
Der dunkelhäutige Meister hatte selbst in dieser Form ein Glitzern in den Augen, das jeden einzelnen Instinkt Alarm schlagen ließ.  
Obi-wan knallte seine flache Hand auf den Tisch, die Spielkarten flogen wild umher und sein Zeigefinger zeigte wütend auf Meister Windu.  
„2000 Lichtjahre entfernt und er spielt trotzdem falsch!"


	2. Just you and I here now

Darth Maul kniff die Augen zusammen. Er war schon auf so unzählig vielen Schlachtfeldern, hatte viele Spezien bekämpft,  
aber so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Er konnte nicht einschätzen, wie gefährlich es war und starrte es nun schon seit  
geraumer Zeit abschätzend an.Vielleicht sollte er es töten, bevor es auf die Idee kam ihn anzugreifen. Mit einem grimmigen  
Grinsen zog er sein Schwert und schaltete beide Klingen ein. Er würde es zerschneiden, es zerstückeln und er würde es genießen.  
Noch bevor Maul reagieren konnte, griffen Darth Sidious Finger nach dem Törtchen.  
„Isst du das noch?"


	3. Dinner time

Disc.: dürfte jedem klar sein, dass Star Wars nicht mir gehört

gewidmet: Ihu la Seraphita und S.M. Cortelly, weil sie als allererste, meinen Mist kommentiert haben. Ich hioffe, euch gefällt auch dieser Drabble

"Here we go, again!"

----------------

Aayla Secura klopfte mit ihrem Paar Essstäbchen immer wieder auf den niedrigen Tisch vor sich.

Ihre Augen schauten missmutig zu ihrem Gegenüber. Dieser knurrte leise, als sie ihre Essstäbchen anhob und damit etwas von dem Teller vor sich nahm. Herausfordernd hielt sie den Blickkontakt aufrecht.

Kit Fistos Knurren wurde zu einem verzweifelten, winselnden Fiepen, als sich die lackierten Stäbchen ihrem Mund näherten.

Soviel Widerwärtigkeit hätte er ihr nie zugetraut. Genervt schob sich die Twi'lek den eingelegten Tintenfisch in den Mund und kaute, unter Kits Protest, provozierend darauf herum.

„Nur, weil es auch Tentakeln hat, ist es noch lange kein Kannibalismus."


	4. The Phantom Menace

Es herrschte Aufruhr unter dem Rat der Jedis. Laute, feindliche Worte wurden ausgetauscht. Die meisten waren gegen das Hologramm Windus gerichtet.

Die ehrenhaften Ratsmitglieder stritten wie kleine Kinder. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war so abgelenkt, dass sie die wahre Gefahr völlig übersahen.

Unaufhaltsam kroch diese unter dem Tisch hervor, wanderte über die Tischplatte zu einem Chaos aus dahin geworfenen Karten und wartete, bis die ersten Blicke auf sie fielen.

Augenblicklich herrschte Totenstille. Kalter Schweiß trat den Anwesenden auf die Stirn.

Unruhig starrten die Jedis auf die kleine, schrumpelige Hand, die genug Macht besaß alles sofort zu beenden und dann …

„Mau Mau!"


	5. absoluter Insider

note: man sollte hierfür wissen, dass die lekku (Tentakeln) der Twi'lek zur Kommunikation genutzt werden, die der Nautolaner im übrigen auch ;)

----------

Es war wie ein Lauffeger durch den Tempel gegangen: Aayla Secura hatte Kit Fisto herausgefordert. Sie wollte ihm sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht vertreiben.

Beide standen sich gegenüber. Die Atmosphäre knisterte bedrohlich. Ihr Blick durchbohrte ihn, bereit für einen Angriff.

Nur kurz zuckte eine lek der Twi'lek, bevor sie sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und den Kreis der Zuschauer passierte. Ein Raunen ging durch ihre Reihen. Sie waren enttäuscht, hatten sie doch einen Kampf erwartet und nun verließ sie einfach den Kampfplatz.

Doch sie hatte gewonnen. Kit stand mit erstorbenem Lächeln da.

„Was soll das heißen? Meine Küsse schmecken nach Fisch?"


	6. Messias

Obi Wan Kenobis Braue zuckte hoch. Sein Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung aus Sorge und Verständnislosigkeit.

Kurz schielte er zu Kit Fisto, der neben ihm stand und dessen berühmtes Lächeln mehr als gequält wirkte.

Es war auch ein grauenvoller Anblick.

Anakin Skywalker, der Messias, der stärkste Jedi, der je geboren wurde, der ... alles mögliche und noch viel mehr, kniete auf dem Boden und schlug immer wieder mit seinen Fäusten um sich.

Er warf sich auf den Rücken, brüllte wie ein verletztes Tier, rollte sich umher, zuckte, schrie noch lauter, weinte, wimmerte.

Kit seufzte.

„Meister Kenobi, nun gebt ihm endlich den Lolli!"


	7. Clone Wars

**Doubledrabbel**

Aayla entschied für sich, dass einige der männlichen Jedis von einer bösen Macht besessen waren, als sie das Treiben im Tempelgarten beobachtete.

Anakin hatte den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet, bevor er zwei Stöcke weg warf, auf die Knie sank und den Himmel anbrüllte.

Mace Windu sprang gegen die Tempelmauer, stieß sich von dort ab, vollführte einen Salto und landete, mit geschwellter Brust, vor einem Jüngling, der ihm gelangweilt eine Wasserflasche zuwarf, welche der Jedi schließlich erhaben in eine imaginäre Kamera streckte.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Aayla weiter zu Kit Fistos Zimmer. Ohne anzuklopfen trat sie ein und blieb erstarrt im Raum stehen. Ihre Augen blieben an einem weiteren besessen Ritter hängen, die Kapuze der Jedikutte tief ins Gesicht gezogen, vor einem Spiegel stand. Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck entfernte er die Kutte von seinem grünen Körper und stellte sich in eine möglichst heroische Pose. Aayla glaubte sogar den Meereswind zu riechen, der in Kits Vorstellung um ihn wehte.

Sie räusperte sich.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, was mit euch los ist?"

Mit einer Stimme, die jede Absurdität als unumstößliche Wahrheit erklären konnte und auch über die lächerlich enge, braune Badehose hinwegsehen ließ, antwortete der Nautolaner.

„Es muss doch später spontan aussehen."


	8. Obi Wan

Obi Wan schien völlig in seinem Element zu sein. Blitzschnell bewegten sich seine Finger, während sein Werk immer mehr Form annahm. Schließlich hob er es voller Stolz hoch, betrachtete es von allen Seiten und lächelte. Es war ein wundervolles Kunstwerk voller filigraner Einzelheiten.  
„Meister, seht nur!"  
Qui-Gon schaute erst auf den Jungen, dann auf den bestickten Obi in dessen Händen.  
„Wie schön, noch einer", stellte er mit der Langeweile eines übersättigten Zuschauers fest.  
Es war Wahnsinn. Sein Blick wanderte durch Obi Wans Zimmer in dem es keinen Flecken mehr gab, an dem nicht ein Gürtel hing, lag oder sogar stand.


	9. Ungetüm

Ungläubig starrten die zwei Sith auf das, was vor ihnen stand. Eigentlich starrte nur Darth Sidious, sein Schüler schaute ungerührt auf das Ungetüm. Es summte leise, bewegte einen Arm mechanisch auf und ab, blinkte mit einer Vielzahl kleiner Lämpchen und wirkte einfach nur fehl am Platz neben all dem Mobiliar.  
Sidious Blick fiel auf den Konstruktionsplan in seinen Händen und sofort wieder zurück zu dem klobigen, viereckigen Droiden mit Panzerkettenantrieb. Da war wirklich keinerlei Ähnlichkeit zu dem, was auf dem Papier abgebildet war.  
„Verdammt, warum müssen ihre Bauanleitungen immer auf Hutt sein?"  
Wütend knüllte er den Bauplan des Schlafzimmerschrankes zusammen.


	10. For you with love

„Das wäre einfach nicht klug."  
Anakin verdrehte die Augen. Immer dieselbe Leier.  
„Wäre es doch."  
„Ich bin dein Lehrer, du solltest meinem Urteil vertrauen."  
Obi Wan ließ sich nicht von seiner Meinung abbringen.  
„Meister, bitte."  
Wenn alle Stricke rissen, probierte auch der Auserwählte es mit Betteln und Hundeblick.  
Obi Wan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte seine strenge Miene aufrecht zu erhalten. Anakin musste lernen endlich auf seinen Lehrer zu hören. Er sollte dessen Erfahrung und Weisheit vertrauen und diese sagten ihm nun einmal, dass grünes Moosgummi nicht auf eine knallrote Valentinskarte mit rosa Glitter passte.


End file.
